Friends From The Past
by Ruby Sparrow
Summary: Friends from Hiei's and Kurama's pasts are back and looking for repayment. Will the humans be able to help their demons friends over come their dark pasts and will they be able to pull together to finish their latest mission?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and am writing this story only for fun. I only claim ownership of the characters Kristine, Vande, and Rata.

Author's Notes- This story is broken into two different parts, the first being told from Kurama's POV and the second part is from Hiei's POV. Also this is my very first fan fiction so please bear with me and I would love for reviews and feedback.

Chapter I

Kurama set at his desk looking out the window at the other kids on the school grounds. It was lunch time and everyone was outside enjoying the sunny day, he had eaten his lunch and came back to the classroom to do some work. He was in the middle of reading a book for English when he heard the group of girls in the doorway. _I don't need this right now, _he pretended not to notice them, hoping they would go away

He was one of the boys that all the girls wanted, he didn't know if it was because of his good looks or because he was one of the top students in school. They were always asking him out on dates or trying to get him to join their clubs. He always says no to them but they kept at it. He noticed one of the girls walking towards him with a smile on her face; the others were staying at the door.

"Hey Shuichi, how ya doing?" She leaned over to see what he was reading but instead she blocked him altogether from seeing the book. He looked up at her, she was in his class but he couldn't recall her name.

"I'm doing well, and how are you doing?" He asks trying to get back to reading.

"I'm fine," she turned looking at her friends, then back at him. "Hey I was hum…wondering…if you would…I don't know…maybe like to go to the Winter Dance coming up?" She looked back to her friends, who were giving her smiles and thumb ups.

Kurama looked at her thinking for a moment, remembering that he had promised Yusuke he would help him with something. "I'm sorry but I already have plans for that day."

"Oh, okay, I understand," Kurama could see the disappointment in her eyes. He looked behind her to the others smiling at him. _They don't believe me, I'll be getting asked everyday until the dance. _He knew that he should start going out but he didn't want to get involved with anyone.

He had already become too attached by hiding for so long in the human world. There were still enemies in the spirit and demon world; and many of them would use that against him. He didn't like making people upset,_ if only they knew what I really was, _there have been too many close calls already. Like when someone try to use his human mother to make Kurama lose a fight. The bells rang calling everyone back from lunch; the girls in the doorway jumped to get to their sits. While the one in front of him stood a little longer, "Maybe we can hang out another time?"

Kurama wasn't sure what to say to that, he just give a small nod and answer "Perhaps." She smiled running off to her sit by her friends who were laughing. The red headed teen went back to reading as the second bell rang and their teacher came walking in.

"Welcome back class, I hope you all had a good lunch. Now if you will please open your history books to page 20 we'll get back…" the door open as a student walked in went right to the teacher, handed him a note and then left. He looked over the letter before looking to the class, "Shuichi Minamino, you're wanted in the principal's office."

Kurama looked up from his book; the only other time he remembers being called out of class was when his mother was sick and taking to the hospital. He put his things in his bag, walked to the front of the class to get the pass and then headed for the door. All the other kids were watching him as he left, _great this is going to be the talk of school on Monday. _He gave one last look and then left the room closing the door behind him.

Author's Notes

-I know it's knid of small but the chapters will longer later on. Please review thanks you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and am writing this story only for fun. I only claim ownership of the characters Kristine, Vande, and Rata.

Author's Notes- This story is broken into two different parts, the first being told from Kurama's POV and the second part will be from Hiei's POV. Also this is my very first fan fiction so please bear with me and I would love for reviews and feedback.

Chapter II

Two hours later Kurama was walking across the school grounds rethinking his answer about the dance. His principal had called him to the office to ask for his help with the Winter Dance; Kurama turned down the offer, suggesting that there might be someone better for the job. _Perhaps I should get more involved; I know mother would like it. _He stopped dead catching movement up in the tree, "You can come out now."

There was a black blur and then his favorite three eyes demon stood in front of him. "I was wondering when you would notice me."

"Hello to you too Hiei," Kurama said, "what brings you to my school?"

Hiei gave a snort and looked away, closing his eyes. "I was just wondering what you see in these humans, that you go everyday to be around them." Hiei looked at Kurama with cold eyes but the fox demon could tell something was wrong, _he came to check on me._

"It's not that I want to come, it's more like I have to. Beside…"

"Shuichi, **Shuichi wait up!**" The two demons turned to a girl running toward them. Kurama recognize her as the one who asked about the dance, she was waving something around in her hand. "Shuichi, thanks goodness I caught you…" she stopped noticing Hiei. "Oh, is this a bad time?"

Kurama looked from Hiei to the girl and back, "Oh no, not at all," he was going to introduce them but he couldn't remember the girl's name_, not like Hiei would want to know her name anyway._ He was saved through when the she did it herself.

"Hi, I'm Kristine, nice to meet you," she put her hand out for a shake but Hiei looked at it like it was a disease.

The red head knew this wasn't going well and jumped in before it got worse. "Was there something you needed to talk to me about?"

"Oh no, not really, I just wanted to gave you back your book, you left it in the classroom." She handed him the book he was reading during lunch.

_That's odd, I know I put it in my bag; _he made a quick glance at his bag but didn't see it there. "Thank you for bringing it to me," he took the book from her; noticing the same group of girls from before watching them from afar. _Great I will never hear the end of this; _he could see Hiei was waiting as if something was going to attack any moment. "Thank you again Kristine but I really must be going, I need to catch a train."

"Oh, alright…" she took one last look at Hiei, "well maybe later then. We could go see a movie or something." Hiei snorted at this, "Bye Shuichi" and with that she was gone.

"Again, why do you stay with these beings?" Hiei asked.

Kurama watched Kristine run back to her friends, "Sometimes Hiei, I not quite sure myself." The red headed teen turned and started across the grounds with the fire apparition close behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Friends from the Past_

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and am writing this story only for fun. I only claim ownership of the characters Kristine, Vande, and Rata.

Chapter III

After getting out of school and being convinced by Hiei not to take the train; or as the demon call it the waste of metal. Kurama found himself in the woods just outside of town, he looked at his watch to see the time. "Why are we here again?" Hiei asks walking along side the red head.

"_I _am here because I told Kuwabara I would help him train, you are here because you followed me of your own free will." Kurama had been watching Hiei the whole way to the woods, there was a faint red glow coming from the Jagan Eye and he could just barely see it under the bandana he wore.

"What are you looking at?"

"Hiei is every thing alright? There's nothing wrong with Yukina I hope." _He got the Eye to watch over his sister but if there was something going on he would not be here with me, _the fox demon shot a glance at the Eye but it had stop glowing.

"Hmm…how should I know? It's not my fault she keeps getting into trouble."

"Perhaps she would not keep getting into trouble if she wasn't looking for her brother all the time," Kurama stopped walking and watched as Hiei kept going.

"Well maybe she should stop looking," Hiei answered looking back to his fellow demon.

Kurama could see the glow back around the Eye, also in Hiei's eyes the fire apparition was daring him to say something and Kurama just couldn't help not taking that dare. "Well maybe you should help her in finding him or better yet why don't you just tell her who her brother is?"

"Why don't…"

"Tell who about her brother?" Both demons turned to see Kuwabara and Yusuke walking toward them, they were followed closely by Botan who was sitting on her ore floating just above the ground.

Kurama saw Hiei looking at him with cold eyes, he give him a nod to assure him that he understood. Hiei turned his cold stare back to the humans, "It's none of your business weakling."

Kurama couldn't help but laugh at the look on Kuwabara's face. "Shut up shorty, I wasn't asking you. What are you doing here anyway?" Kuwabara yelled.

"Kurama invited me to train with you but I thought I'd come for a good laugh instead."

"Why you…"

"Clam down Kuwabara we don't have time, you two can fight later," Yusuke put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Kurama looked at the spirit detective and blue haired grim reaper, "May I ask why the two of you are here? Most of the time when we're all assembled there's something going on," the red head could see that Botan was trying to hold something in and not blurt it out.

"Koenma got a mission for us but he wouldn't even tell Botan before we would together. So when I heard that Kuwabara was going to meet up with you I figured I'd come along and since Hiei's already here we're good to go, Botan."

"Why is it that even though he's the detective we always get stuck on his missions?" Hiei asked.

"It would appear that we are still making up for past sins," Kurama whispered just loud enough for Hiei to hear, "besides Hiei it could be fun."

Botan had jumped to the ground and was now holding a metal suite case. "Lord Koenma said to call once we had everybody," she said handing the case to Yusuke.

"I guess this means training is off," Kuwabara said.

"It would seem so," Kurama and the others watched as Yusuke opened the case on a tree trunk that was near by and pushed the call button. There was a flash of light and then there was the familiar face of Koenma, Prince of Spirit World, he looked around at all of them before saying anything.

"Well it's about time, I was beginning to think you would never call." He looked upset, Kurama had only seen him like this once and the reason then was not good.

"We would have called already if you didn't want to talk to everyone," Yusuke yelled.

"Really Yusuke since when have you ever listened to me?"

"He's got you there," Kuwabara whispered.

"Botan do you still have that flyer I gave you?"

"Hum, oh yes, I have it here somewhere," she started digging through her pockets until she pulled out a piece of paper that had been folded up. "I knew I had it," she said handing it to Yusuke who unfolded it before holding it up for everyone to see.

It was a piece of poster paper, in the center was a picture of a female demon, she was wearing hardly anything. Kurama scanned the picture, _she would be quite beautiful if she wasn't crying_, he thought to himself. There were tears running down her cheeks and they were mixing which something that looked like blood. Above the picture there was a title written in red ink.

**Annual Circle Black **

**Demon Auction**

Date: 10/31/05

Location: Red Dragon Manson

"What the hell is this Koenma?" Yusuke yelled at the screen but the prince was no where to be seen, "Hey toddler where did you go?" He threw the poster at Hiei and started shaking the case.

"Clam down Urameshi, I'm sure he'll be back," Kuwabara tried claming the detective down as Botan was screaming at him to put her equipment down. Koenma came back but no one had notice over the fighting.

Without a word Kurama took the case from Yusuke and put it back on the trunk, "Hmm, thank you Kurama." Koenma was looking through some papers in his hands, "Well as you can see it's a demon auction being held by Circle Black."

"Yeah but what the hell dose that mean?"

"It's an auction where people get to bid on demons," they all looked to Hiei who was still starring at the flyer as if he hadn't said anything.

"Hiei is quite right, members and invited guests of Circle Black only. Normally we pay no attention to it but this year is an exception." The prince held up a paper to the screen, it had a picture of a women, it was just a head shot.

Kurama couldn't help but look at her eyes, _she have so much innocence in her eyes, _he thought to himself.

"She looks too innocent to be a demon," Kuwabara said, Kurama gave a smile as his friend seems to have read his mind.

"Well that's because she isn't but she is carrying the baby of a demon and the child is what is being auctioned off."

"I don't get it, why auction off someone who's not even born yet?"

"For the sport of it," Hiei whispered, "they'll be able to do whatever they like to it from the day it's born."

"So what does this have to do with us?" Yusuke asked, he was looking at the fire apparition and Kurama could tell that there was concern in his look.

"Well first off it's just wrong to get humans involved in these matters and secondly the father of the child is an old and very good friend of my father, he's also very high in Demon World. We believe that's another reason for the auction of the child, there are a number of people who would love to get something to use against him."

"So what do you want us to do break in and get her out, like we did with Yukina?"

"Yes and no, you see…"

"**Lord Koenma, Lord Koenma sir!**' Gorge came running into the office waving some papers around, "Sir it's your father, he wishes to see you right now."

"Oh this is not good," Koenma jumped out of the chair, "I'm sorry but I'll call each of you later with more information about the mission."

Koenma was gone before Yusuke started yelling, "**That stupid little brat, he gets all of us here and then takes off!**"

"Come now Yusuke, it's not like he wanted to leave. He was summoned by his father and you never want to keep the king waiting."

Kurama had been watching Hiei, thinking of what he said. His thoughts however were interrupted by the others fighting, Kuwabara was standing between Botan and Yusuke trying to push them apart, _I should help him before they kill each other_. "It would seem that until we know more there is nothing we do, so we should take it easy for now."

Yusuke stopped fighting to look at the fox demon. "Yeah I guess you're right, beside I have more important things to do." He turned to leave putting his hands behind his head, "I'll catch you guys later."

"Hey wait Yusuke, wants more important then a mission?" Botan got back on her ore and started following him, "come on Yusuke you can tell me."

"Well, shall we go back to training?" Kurama asks Kuwabara, as the others' voices faded away.

"You know all this talk about Circle Black got me thinking about Yukina. We can do training another day, I'm going to visited her, see ya." Kuwabara took off running waving to the others.

Kurama give a smile to his departing friends and turned to Hiei, he thought the mention of Yukina by Kuwabara would have gotten his attention but he was still looking at the flyer. "Hiei, is there something wrong?" The small demon looked up dropping the flyer as he did, he was gone before Kurama could say another word. "That's odd," the red head picked up the flyer and looked it over one more time.

He started to leave when he notice a blue light coming from the side, the case that they used to talk to Koenma was there. "Can't leave this here," he hit the off button, closed the case and headed off toward his home. He had a weird feeling about this mission and the auction, Yoko Kurama couldn't wait for the fighting to begin, where Shuichi Kurama didn't know what to even think; all he knew was that there was something wrong with Hiei and that the auction had something to do with it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Friends from the Past_

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and am writing this story only for fun. I only claim ownership of the characters Kristine, Vande, and Rata.

Chapter IV

Kurama had gotten up early the next morning hoping to leave before his mother woke and asks him what his plans would be for the day. He was just finishing his second cup of coffee when he heard a noise coming from outside the window, he looked up in time to see a black blur disappear. _That was odd, _he set the cup down and went to the window to look out, _it's not like Hiei to make noise._

He had been wondering about the fire apparition since the day before, he was doing a bad job of hiding his feeling and that was not like Hiei at all. Plus the red head could have swore that the small demon was outside his bedroom window last night and that would have worry Kurama by itself, "Perhaps he's sick?"

"Who's sick son?" Kurama turned to his human mother coming into the dinning room. "Is something wrong Shuichi?"

"No mother, it's just a friend at school, he's been out for a few days and I'm afraid he may be sick." He sat back down to finish his breakfast.

Shiori looked at him with a worried look that quickly change to a smile. "I'm sure everything's all right, if he doesn't work himself too hard like you do," she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat next to him. "Do I know this friend?"

Kurama try to think back, he couldn't remember if Hiei had every meet his mother, "No I don't think so," he watched her take a sip from her cup and noticed she didn't get any food. "Are you going to have anything to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry," Kurama face grew concerned, "don't worry I'm just not hungry and I'm running late anyways. I'll just have some coffee and be on my way," she said taking another sip. "So Shuichi what do you plan to do, do you have some big date for today?" She gave him a mischief smile.

"No mother, no date for today," he answered watching as she tried to hide the frown on her face. _She wanted me to say yes,_ he thought to himself. "I was thinking about going to the library I got some work to do and I was hoping to get some reading done." He knew that wasn't the answer she wanted to hear but it was the best one he could give her and since he was really going to the Spirit World to talk to Lord Koenma, he couldn't tell her what he was really doing.

Shiori looked down at the mug in her hands, there was uncomfortable silence before she spoke. "Shuichi, it's good that you're so into your school work but I would like you to hang out with some friends once in a while."

"I do mother, it's just that they go to a different school so it's hard to plan stuff around time schedules."

"Am I ever going to meet them?"

"You've meet one of them, when you were in the hospital."

Taking another sip she looked like she was trying to remember, "Oh that's right, it was Yusho right?"

"Yusuke, mother."

"Right, well that's just one friend Shuichi. I would like to meet more of them, if there are more."

"Aren't you late for work?" The red head had to hided the smile on his face as Shiori jumped from her sit almost knocking her coffee over.

"Oh no," she gave Kurama a kiss on his forehead and took off out of the room. Kurama started laughing as he walked to the doorway, he got there just in time to hand her the keys that she forget on the table every morning. "Thanks hon, you have fun today okay." She gave him a hug and was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

_Friends from the Past_

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and am writing this story only for fun. I only claim ownership of the characters Kristine, Vande, and Rata.

Chapter V 

Up in Spirit World Kurama was being escorted to see Koenma, the young prince was in the library and had said not to disturb him. But the ex-thief had a way to get through to Gorge, as they walked Gorge once again started on about his job, "I know Lord Koenma means well but sometimes he's just so hard to please."

"I'm sorry to hear that but perhaps it's for the best that he is like he is," Kurama said following the ogre, "Just imagine where we would be if he wasn't yelling at Yusuke all the time."

"Yeah you're right but I wish he would just stop hitting me," Gorge stopped in front of a set of big oak doors. Pushing them open he stood back for the fox demon to past, "If you don't mind I'll just stay here." Kurama pay no heed to the ogre's lack of courage and started looking for the baby face prince among the piles of books.

It didn't take long to find Koenma sitting at a desk in the back of the room. He was going through the piles around him and from what Kurama could see most of them were about Circle Black. "Perhaps you could tell me what is so wrong about this auction that even Hiei is worry."

The young prince jumped, knocking over the books in front of him. Kurama hide a grin as he took a sit across from Koenma. "Kurama, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that, most of all in a library. How did you get in here anyways?"

"Maybe if you would nicer to your helpers, they would do as you asked. Besides it never hurt to be a little nicer to another," Kurama picked up one of the books and set it back on the table.

"This from Yuko Kurama, the man who killed people for just breaking his favorites tea cup."

"I never went that far but I will admit I was harder on my followers then you with your." Picking up another book he stopped when he saw the title. "I learned the hard way and I would hate to see it happen to you as well." The book he was looking at had a picture of a sword and an ax crossing on the cover and was title _The History of Bounty Hunting_.

Koenma looked at the book in the red head's hands, "Thank you for your concern but what I do to my helpers is none of your business. But really Kurama what are you doing here?" He took the book from Kurama and set it under another book as if trying to hide it.

"I'm here to ask you a question, mainly to find out what is going on with Circle Black?" _Why hide it after I've already seen it, _he thought to himself.

"I can't answer that right now Kurama but will let you know as soon as I can," he picked up another book and started to read it.

Kurama looked at the prince hiding behind it, he hated to be ignored but he never shows it like the others do. "I know you said you would call us but there is something wrong with Hiei and I think it has something to do with this auction."

Koenma stopped reading, setting it down, "Maybe you should talk to Hiei about it."

"And you know Hiei will just tell me to get lost, so that is why I'm here talking to you."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. There is something that should be brothering Hiei but they are things that only he should tell you," he went back to reading as if the conversation was over.

_He's not going to talk to me_, Kurama stood up to go when the prince put the book back down. "Did you change your mind?"

"No," Koenma said, "I'm only going to tell you one thing and that's it has nothing to do with Yukina, so don't worry about her."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said standing from the chair and turning to leave. "Oh by the way I gave Gorge Botan's computer, you might want to tell her not to leave things laying around," Kurama yelled back to the young prince as he closed the oak doors behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Friends from the Past_

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and am writing this story only for fun. I only claim ownership of the characters Kristine, Vande, and Rata.

Chapter VI 

It had been a week since Kurama had visited Koenma and there was still no word as to what was going on. The weather was getting colder and everyone at school was getting ready for the Winter Dance. The girls were trying harder everyday to land the good boys for a date, Kurama being one of the good boys. Kristine came everyday trying to get him to go with her but every time he managed to find a way out of saying yes.

Today was no different, she came by during lunch and then right after school she came running up to Kurama with the shows listing of a movie she wanted to go see. "I was thinking we could go to the four o'clock showing…you know…if you're not doing anything that is."

Kurama could see the same group of girls standing behind her, _wonder why they haven't tried asking me for her too_, he thought, _they're probably the ones telling her what to do_. He didn't wish to just tell her no, that he didn't want to go out with her but he was running out things to say. "I don't know Kristine, I have a lot of work to do and…

"**Hey Shuichi!**" They both turned to see a young black hair teen coming down the hall, _Save by the Spirit Detective_. "Shuichi I need to talk to you right _now_,"Yusuke yelled. He stopped in front of them in the hallway, Kristine stared at him as well as half the people in the hall.

"Who do you think you are yelling at Shuichi like that?" Kristine asked.

"It's okay Kristine, he's a friend from another school," Kurama said, he was wondering what have brought Yusuke to his school.

Kristine looked from Kurama to Yusuke and then back, "Oh a friend, well if he's a friend he can wait, we were talking…"

"Sorry but I need to talk to him about something more important than movie dates." Before anything else could be said Yusuke grabbed the red head's arm and pulled him out on to the grounds. Kurama the whole time was trying to picture the look on Kristine's face and what everyone was going to be saying about him.

Yusuke pulled him all the way outside, only when they were safely hid behind a tree did he let go, "Yusuke is everything alright?"

"No, I was hoping you could tell me. **What the hell is going on with Hiei**?!" Yusuke was yelling so loud that Kurama knew they could hear him on the other side of the grounds.

"Really Yusuke I have know idea what you're talking about and can you please clam down?"

"I mean he'd been following me around for the past week and it's starting to get on my naves." Kurama just stared at the brown eyes looking at him, learning that he's not the only one to have been followed really made Kurama worry about the small demon. "Kurama, you know something don't you?"

"What are you talking about Yusuke?"

"You're not answering my questions, that's mean you know something and you're not telling." Kurama hated it when Yusuke did things like that, because he knew it was true about him.

He give a sigh, planning out his words before he answered, "Truth be told Yusuke, Hiei has also been watching over me as well."

"Is it Yukina?"

"That's what I thought as well, at first, but then I talked to Koenma and he assured me not to worry about her. Before you ask he wouldn't tell me what was wrong for Hiei, only that if we want to know we have to talk to Hiei himself."

"That's the spoiled brat for ya, the same thing with the mission, I keep asking but no one's answering." Yusuke was silent for a while, "I wonder if he's been following Kuwabara too, but with the way they fight."

The ex-thief smiled, "That's just Hiei's way of showing he cares. I'm sure though that if there's something important going on, he's watching over all of us."

"Yeah well if you say so, I just wish that he would talk to us more, let us help him." Yusuke started kicking a rock around on the ground, "We're a team for crying out loud."

"There you two are, I've been looking all over the place for you," Botan landed in between them as her ore vanished. "You know Yusuke, if you're going to run off during school you should tell someone."

"Then what's the point in running off?"

"Really, if you make it into High School I'll…I'll…" Kurama couldn't hide the grin on his face. "Well I've been trying to find you 'cause I have word on the mission."

"It's about time, did you tell the others?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes I did, they're going to meet you two at Kuwabara's house."

"_Yeah_ and I bet Hiei was real fun to get to agree to that," the detective short a grin to Kurama.

Botan's face turned from the care free one that it always is to one full of concern, "Actually he was the one that suggested it."

Kurama caught the look the detective was shooting him, "Curious, Botan where was it that you found Hiei?"

She looked at the red head to Yusuke and back again, "Well now that you mention it, he wasn't too far from Kuwabara. If I didn't know better, I would say Hiei had been following him. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason," Kurama looked to Yusuke as if confirming what they were just thinking. He notices the blue hair reaper giving them a weird look, "Well, shall we get going? We don't want to keep Lord Koenma waiting."

"Yeah he might get mad and go tell daddy on us."

"Really Yusuke I wish you would stop making baby jokes about Lord Koenma, after everything he's done for you." Botan jumped back on her ore and took off into the air.

Kurama could barely hear her mumbling about bringing him back from the dead. "Man you think I made a joke about her, she is just as bossy." Yususke grabbed a bag of books from behind the tree, "Don't look like that, it's Keiko's homework. I'm just copying it and she knows that I have it."

The fox demon continued to stare at Yusuke, "It's not the books Yusuke, it's the fact that she's right about your jokes. Botan and Koenma are only doing what's expected of them as should you."

"Clam down Kurama, you're acting like she's your girlfriend or something."

"No but I can tell the difference from someone who doesn't care much for their work and someone who takes great pride in it." Kurama stared at the black hair teen in front of him, he couldn't tell if his words had even gotten through to Yusuke. "Shall we get going? The others will be waiting and who knows how long Hiei will stay."

Kurama started walking off with Yusuke beside him, "You're right you know, about my jokes, and it's not that I don't like being Spirit Detective. It's just…I don't know," Kurama give him a nod to show him that he understood. "Thanks, hey lets not tell Kuwabara about Hiei watching him, they already fight enough without our help."

"Agreed," Kurama answered letting the smile spread across his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Friends from the Past**

By: Ruby Sparrow

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and am writing this story only for the fun of it.

**Author's Notes: **I'm sooooooooooooo sorry that it took sooooo long to update this story. Long story short I had a lot going on in my life and had no time to write for fun and just enough time to write for school. But I'm back and I hope that you readers out there can find it in your hearts to forgive me and to keep on reading and reviewing. I hope to have a new chapter for at least one of my stories posted every week for now on but sometime the Powers That Be have other plans. Please read and enjoy.

**Chapter VII**

Kurama and Yusuke were both very surprised when they got to Kuwabara's place. They both stood out front looking at the house like it was going to jump at them. Normally when they agree to meet somewhere there was always some kind of fighting going on, but today there was nothing; no yelling, nothing flying out of the windows, nothing at all.

"You want to go first?" Yusuke asked, Kurama just looked at the spirit detective, made a bow and waved his arm out in front of him.

"After you fearless leader."

"Now I'm really scared you never call me 'fearless leader'." Yusuke said starting for the door, Kurama close behind him.

Yusuke was about to knock when the door open. "It's about time you guys got here. I'm not sure how much longer I can take those two."

"What did they do now?" Kurama asked.

"That's just it, they're not doing anything."

"Are they up stairs?" Yusuke asked as he started up the steps not waiting for an answer.

Kurama lagged behind, once the detective was out of sight the red head turned to Shizuru. "Have you notice anything different about Hiei?"

"You mean beside him and my baby bro not cutting each others' heads off?" Kurama give a nod with a small grin, "He seems off and I'm not sure what it is but I've been feeling something weird about him."

"Thank you," the ex-thief ran to catch up with Yusuke as he got to Kuwabara's room. The black hair teen didn't brother knocking for the door was unlock and already open.

_The sight is scarier then the lack of sound_, Kurama thought. Botan was sitting on the bed reading a pile of paper, Kuwabara was at his desk doing what looked like homework, and Hiei was leaning in the window staring at the sky. "Well hey guys don't get up on our accounts," Yusuke yelled closing the door behind them.

"Finally!" Botan jumped from the bed as papers flew everywhere, "Lord Koenma said I couldn't have the computer so here you are Yusuke. All the instructions are in this letter, you'll have to read it for us."

A smile went across Kurama's face at the reaper, knowing why she couldn't have the computer. The red head walked over to the small apparition and leaned up against the wall. "Well Hiei how are you feeling today?"

"Hmm."

"Has the Jagan Eye been brothering you lately?"

"Hmm."

Kurama gave a sigh, _there is really something wrong_, he thought to himself. Hiei normally didn't answer his questions but he would at least have some smart remark for the fox to stay out of his business. As he stood next to Hiei, he started to realizes that Shizuru was right, there was something different about his spirit energy. _It's as if he's trying to hide it_.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!?" Yusuke yelled.

"Gezz man keep it down, I don't want my sis to hear," Kuwabara had stopped doing his work and was now standing next to the detective.

"What the matter Yusuke?" Botan was leaning over Yusuke's shoulder trying to read the letter.

"The little toddler doesn't want a big fuss between Circle Black and his dad."

"What does that mean?" Kurama asked, he didn't think he liked where this was going.

"He doesn't wants us to fight unless we have to, what he wants is for one of us to go undercover and bid for the girl ourselves."

"WHAT!?" Kuwabara and Botan yelled in unison.

"Hum," Hiei stood with a smirk on his face as if he was going to leave. "If there's not going to be a fight, I see no point for me to stay."

"Hold on Hiei, that's just the thing." Yusuke stared at the three eyed demon.

"Come now Yusuke, surely Koenma doesn't want Hiei to go in?" The blue hair reaper asked.

"Yeah, he'll just pull his sword on the first thing that move and kill everyone."

"At least I would be able to protect myself weakling, you would just run and hide somewhere."

"I can fight just as well as you can, you little…"

"Not now Kuwabara!" Yusuke stepped in between the two fighters before something happened.

"So what does Lord Koenma want us to do?" Botan asked.

Kurama watched as the detective read over the letter once more before Yusuke handed it to him. The red head was confused but he took the note and read over it himself as Yusuke told the others of the content. "He wants Kurama to go in and bid with Hiei as his bodyguard."

"But why Kurama?"

"It gets better, he wants you to go as Kurama's wife," Yusuke said giving her a smile.

"WHAT! You're making that up."

"Actually he's not, at least not all of it," Kurama stated. "You're to go with me but as my younger sister," he stared at the paper trying to think of reasons why Koenma would do this.

"If that little brat thinks that I'm going to do your work, he's stupider then I thought."

"Hiei's right you're the Spirit Word Detective not Kurama, why send him?"

"Gezz, I don't know Botan, why don't you go and asked him yourself," Yusuke sat down on the bed giving a yawn. Kurama smile at the teen, _he's enjoying this too much_.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Botan yelled grabbing Hiei and quickly let go as he turned his cold stare on her.

"What the detective said, I'm going to talk some sense into that prince of yours."

"Come now Hiei, you wanted to fight and by being my bodyguard what more could you asked for?"

"Like you need a bodyguard." With that the fire apparition was gone.

"He's got you there Kurama," Kuwabara said with a grin as he took the papers from the fox. "So what's Urameshi and I suppose to do?"

"We're suppose to be ready so if anything goes wrong, we'll be there," Yusuke said. "We're going to stay in the forest that surrounds the place. Didn't you say the other day you wanted to go camping?"

"So we're going to be on a real steak out?"

"Yep"

Kurama looked toward Botan who looked very worry about the whole thing. He said the first thing that came to mind hoping to clam her. "Think of it this way Botan, perhaps you'll get some new gadgets and toys," at the mention of new toys and gadgets her face lite up. _Like a kid in a candy shop_, he thought shaking his head. "And where are you going?" Yusuke was walking out of the room whistling some song.

Stopping in the doorway he turned pointing to the note in Kuwabara's hands, "We leave in four days I just thought I'd go get ready." He left the room as he went back to whistling.

"And I should talk to Lord Koenma, find out what's really going on." Botan said making her ore appear and taking off though the window.

"Well that was probably the shortest and weirdest meeting we have ever had," Kuwabara stated staring at Kurama.

"Indeed," Kurama took the note from the carrot top teen and started for the door. "I'll leave you be. You'll need to explain missing school to your sister." He hid his smile as he saw the look of horror in Kuwabara's eyes at the mention of school and Shizuru.

He managed to get to the front door before Shizuru caught him. "So my baby bro's going to be mission some school," it was more of a statement then a question.

"I'm afraid he will but I'll let him have the honor of explaining it to you, good day Shizuru."

"See ya."

The red head started home with too many thoughts running through his mind. _First Hiei's acting weird and now Koenma, what is going on_?


	8. Chapter 8

Friends from the Past

By: Ruby Sparrow

**Chapter XIII**

It was the day before they were supposed to leave for their mission; Kurama had gotten everything in order for his mother, coming up with a field trip story in order to be gone for so long and not make her worry. He was sitting in the kitchen eating dinner while he finished his homework. Normally he would have had his work done before he got home but he just had so much on his mind at the moment. Between the girls at school asking about the dance and the current mission, he just couldn't think.

He still didn't understand Koenma reasons for wanting Botan and him to go and not Yusuke. _Why even have Botan go with me? _As if someone was reading his mind there was a knock at the front door. "Just a minuet!" he yelled as he started for the door. Upon opening it, he just stared at the blue hair reaper on the other side, "Botan?"

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked staring at him, one hand on her hip, while the other was holding her briefcase.

"Oh…yes, of course, please come in." _What is she doing here? _He thought to himself.

"Okay, so you're most likely wondering what I'm doing here," she stated as she stepped into the living room, looking around the place and setting her case down after pulling something out of it.

Kurama shut the door behind her and headed back to the kitchen room to finish his dinner, hiding his smile at the fact that she had once again read his mind without knowing it. Noticing that she didn't follow him, he turned back to see her looking at a picture of his mother and himself when he was younger.

"Hum, Botan, would you care for a drink or something to eat?" He had made more food then he could eat by himself, not knowing if his mother would want something when she got home.

Botan looked up from the picture, setting it down, she started after him. "I didn't know you could cook." She eyed the food sitting in the pan, "Are you any good?"

The red head laughed at the look that passed over the reaper's face, knowing she was likely thinking of the time Kuwabara tried to make dinner for everyone and almost set his house on fire. He offered her a chair before putting a plate together and setting it in front of her, as well as a soda from the refrigerator."I've been told by my mother I'm a good cook but she is my mother, so she could just be saying that." He sat down at his chair and started back into his own meal, watching Botan from the corner of his eye.

She took a bite of food, chewed a while and swallowed. "Mmmm…this is really good."

Kurama gave a smile as she took another bite, "Now Botan, may I ask what you are doing here?"

"You just did," she gave him a grin, "I'm here because of the mission."

"Perhaps you've found out why you and I are going and not Yusuke. Last I check I was not the Spirit Detective."

"Well…hum…yes, that's because Lord Koenma believes that Yusuke will be too easily recognized by Circle Black."

Kurama's eyebrows short up at the remark, "And he thinks that I won't be?"

"Yuko Kurama is well known thought out the Demon World, I won't deny that but half-human Kurama isn't. Lord Koenma believes that with any luck we can get in and out before anyone there realizes who you are."

The ex-thief nodded to Koenma's reasoning, _to most of the Demon and Spirit World, Yuko Kurama is died, _he thought, _not too many know that I took to a human body to heal._ He stared back to Botan, who was eating away like she hadn't eaten anything in a few days; her movements drew his eyes to her hands. _She has such small hands,_ the thought jumped into his head from no where, he never really paid much attention to the reaper before. He quickly lowered his eyes to his food before anymore random thoughts came into his head.

"That brings us to the reason for my visit," Botan said setting her folk down. "I thought since we're going to be playing brother and sister we should know our story before we start the mission."

"Koenma didn't think up anything?"

"Really Kurama, you're starting to sound like Yusuke," Botan yelled. "Lord Koenma is a great man but he's also a very busy man and he can't do everything himself."

_This is going to be a long mission_, he thought, _we don't even look alike. What was Koenma thinking?_

"Not to worry though, I took it upon myself to come up with everything we'll need. Lord Koenma gave me the basic and I went from there. It's nothing big, easy to remember." As she said this she set the folder that she had pulled out of her case on the table.

The folder was so full that it was barely staying closed, "Is this the whole Family Tree?" Kurama asked jokingly, smiling at her.

"It's in there somewhere." She answered not looking up from the food that she had went back to eating. "You have everything you'll need in there, from the family's history to the name of all of the workers in the company, and just how much money it makes."

Kurama just stared at her, his left eyebrow raised in confusing. "Company?"

"Yes, the family's company that you're taking over from dad."

"One would think that they will have a list of everyone that was invited."

"They do, but that is another good thing with Lord Koenma having connections," she said finishing her plate, "this is really good."

"Please help yourself to some more, if you like." He was scanning the files and didn't look up as Botan stood and moved about the kitchen. As she sat back down he noticed something from the corner of his eye, "Why is your hair down?" _She always has it up,_ he told himself.

Botan had her hair running freely down her back, not in the normal ponytail, her bangs hanging in front of her face almost hiding her eyes. "Took you long enough? Well, since I'm supposed to be the sister of a millionaire, I thought I would try something different."

"I see." It was all he could say as she started playing with her hair, _her hair is really long,_ he thought. He had thought the same in the past but now seeing it down, he couldn't help but thinking how she manages not to step on it. "Wait…millionaire?" His eyes flew back to the files trying to find what she was talking about and there written in big bold letter was his answer.

**AKANE YOCONEENO SON OF JIROU YOCONEENO.**

**Heir to the Yoconeeno Company**

"The Yoconeeno Company? Of the restaurants and casinos chain?"

"Yep, the very one, you see despite the fact that their father is one of the most well known men in Japan, no one knows what his kids look like. Mr. Yoconeeno did everything he could to keep his kids out of the media; even their private tutors couldn't take their cell phones in the house with them. The only thing that the world knows is that he only had one son with his wife before she died and he has had a few kids with some of his mistresses. You will be playing the part of the son and I'll be one of your many half-sisters."

She had sat down by now and gone back to eating, _she must really like my cooking, _he thought. "Won't Mr. Yoconeeno have something to say about us pretending to be his children?"

Botan give one of her grin, "Like I said Lord Koenma has connections. His father is a good friend of Mr. Yoconeeno and as such Lord Koenma is a really good friend with Akane. Well, it turns out that Jirou is a really big collector of other worldly items but he's out of town at the moment with business and…"

"Akane could do without it," Kurama finish for her. Botan face light up when she realized that he was on the same track. "So he gave Koenma the invited that was meant for his father and he'll just make up a story or something when asked about it from his dad."

"Exactly! No one will know what Akane or his sisters and brothers look like, so when you show up with the invitation no one will know the wiser."

"I see but how will we bid for the young lady, won't a credit card show up as Circle…"

"Don't be silly! Akane is withdrawing money for us and if it's not enough then we can use the cards and it's just going to show up as whatever we say. Remember Circle Black isn't 'real'" as she said this last part she held her fingers up making quotation marks. "Akane will be able to tell his father something after that."

"I see," Kurama didn't really think this was going to work; for one thing wouldn't Circle Black keep record of what everyone bought.

"I hope that you would, I went through a lot of trouble trying to come up with these background stories. Everything you need to know is right there in that folder." She took a few more bites finishing her meal; Kurama hadn't noticed how fast she was eating. "That was really good, Kuwabara should leave the cooking to you from now on," she said standing to go.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I have to find Hiei and fill him in on everything; his background is also in there by the way." Botan pointed to the folder in Kurama's hand, "Remember he's going as our bodyguard."

"I'll wish you good luck then, Hiei has not been himself lately and has been hiding, even from me." Kurama stood intent on walking Botan to the door.

"Don't worry; if anyone can find him, it's me!"

The ex-thief just smile at her, knowing that she might have her work cut out for her. He walked her to the front door, thanking her for the files but when they got there it was already open and a figure stood in.

"Mother?" Kurama asked not wanting to explain Botan to her.

Shiori looked up from her purse as she put her keys away, a smile on her face when she noticed Botan standing next to him. "Oh, hello, I didn't know Shuichi was having a friend over, I would have stayed at work longer."

"MOTHER!_"_ He couldn't believe she said that and now she was giving him that grin of her when she was up to something.

"Oh Shuichi, there's no need to blush, although I must know why I've never meet your friend."

Kurama was trying to look anywhere but at Botan. _Am I really blushing? _He asked himself trying to look into the mirror in the hallway. He turned risking a look at Botan and…she was smiling at him, _oh no,_ he knew that smile all too well.

"Hello Miss Minamino, my name's Botan. It's an honor to finally meet you, your son and I have been friends for some time now." She offered her hand as she did a quick hop onto her toe and back down again.

"Really? I can't believe Shuichi would keep such a cute friend a secret. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Shiori took Botan's hand as she looked between the two kids.

"Well actually…"

"Actually, it's getting late and Botan already had dinner and she was just getting ready to leave." Kurama started trying to get Botan to the door but Shiori was standing right in the middle of it.

"I was?"

"Yes you were, to get your bother Hiei."

"Oh yeah I was, wasn't I?" Botan looked at Kurama and he was just waiting for her to say something about the mission in front of his mother.

"Are you sure you can't stay for a little while?" Shiori looked almost like she was going to cry.

"I'm sorry but I have to go pick up my little bother from his friend's house but I would love to have dinner another day."

_That did it,_ Kurama thought mentally slapping himself in the face. His mother is never going to let that go.

Shiori nodded in understanding and step to the side of the door. She gave a quick smile, "I would like that, it's not often that I get to meet Shuichi's friends, most of all the cute ones."

"Mother! _Please…"_

"Alright, alright." Shiori waved her hands in defeat with a smirk at her son. "It was nice to meet you Botan."

"You too Miss Minamino," Botan said. She grabbed her bag that she had left by the door, "Good night Shuichi."

Before he could stop her, the reaper jumped giving him a full hug, swinging her arms around his neck. This time he could feel his cheeks heating up as he noticed his mother trying not to laugh. He just sighed hugging her back, "Good night Botan."

He shook his head as she let go and took off out of the house. Kurama stopped closing the door upon hearing his name, looking out he saw her standing on the walkway waving back.

"See you tomorrow!" She called back to him.

Kurama just waved to her, closing the door the rest of the way. He turned to his mother watching him, "Is she going on the field trip tomorrow?"

He sighed thankful that he didn't have to come up with something to cover that. Only giving a nod as he pointed to the dinning room, "I made enough food for you. If you would like some?"

"I would love some," she said following him to the table. "Why didn't you tell me you were having someone over for dinner? I could have changed my work schedule."

"It wasn't a planed dinner," he said setting a plate of food down for her. "Botan was just dropping off some notes that she borrowed from me for school."

"Well next time it will be a planned dinner and I'll be here to enjoy it with you."

"Mother, must you always try to play match maker? Botan is only a friend nothing more."

"That's what your father always said about me and next thing I knew was him asking me to marry him."

Kurama couldn't even bring himself to think of what it would be like married to Botan. He shook his head picking up the folder and the rest of his schoolwork, "If you will excuse me mother, I have some homework I have to finish before tomorrow."

"Alright, I think I'll finish here and head on off to bed for tonight, I might have to leave early tomorrow so if I don't see you before then, have a good trip."

Kurama just nodded gave his mother a quick kiss on her forehead and started for the stairs. When he got to his room, he closed the door behind him; leaning against it he gave a sigh as he threw the folder onto his bed.

He gave a grin as he felt a familiar energy, "You know Botan just left looking for you." He said walking to his window where he found Hiei in the tree just outside.

The apparition was leaning with his back against the tree trunk, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed as if sleeping.

"Really? What did that girl want this time?" Hiei asked.

"You know, you could be a little bit nicer to her, she's only doing her job."

"Yes, like you said _her job_, I don't see why I'm stuck helping with any of this."

Smiling at the small demon, Kurama opened the window the rest of the way and moved back to his bed and sat down. "She was dropping off information for the mission tomorrow," he said placing his hand on top of the folder, "she also has one for you as well."

"Hmm, are you going along with this?"

The ex-thief look up to Hiei, as he stood by the window inside the room. He nodded, "There's no way that Yusuke can help that woman and her unborn child. If Botan and I don't go, there will be no one to help her." He watched as Hiei got a far off look on his face but shook it off before Kurama could asked what was wrong. "You are only going as our bodyguard and as you stated before, it's not like I need one. I'm sure that Lord Koenma will not mind if you didn't go, as you have pointed out many times you and I are not Spirit Detectives and are only helping Yusuke because we wish to."

"Speak for yourself Kurama, I have my reasons to help that human and none of them have anything to do with the fact that I just want to help."

"I'm sure Hiei," Kurama smile at the apparition. "Would you like to read the data here before you leave or will you just wait until Botan finds you?"

"Why should I read it? I'm not going. You can run around like Koenma's little puppet if you want but I have better things to be doing." In a quick movement Hiei was on the window still ready to leave.

"Whatever you say Ryuu," Kurama said.

"What did you call me?"

"Ryuu, it's the name that Botan came up with for you. Fitting if you ask me, it means 'dragon'."

"Well, I didn't ask you, did I?" Hiei snapped back at the fox demon, jumping to the tree.

"Good-bye Hiei," Kurama said pulling his legs up on his bed. Sitting Indian style he opened the folder to start reading and learn all of the information that he would need to know to pull the mission off.

"Kurama?"

"Yes Hiei?" He didn't even look up from the paper he held in his hand.

"Watch your back."

Kurama's head shot up but the apparition was already gone leaving only the tree staring back at the fox demon. Kurama couldn't believe it; _did he just tell me to be careful? _He would be the first to admit that Hiei had been acting different but now he was really worried about the small demon.


End file.
